better off anyways
by midnightsdarkesthour
Summary: sad, but good
1. Pain

**Authors note: this is yaoi, so if you don't like don't read. It is rated M so enjoy. **

* * *

Heath pov:

Heath was on his way to see Zoey when he ran into Stark. He dints particularly like the guy but he did not hate him enough to completely ignore him. So when the vamp came over and politely said hello it wasn't like he was just going to walk on by.

"Heath" Stark said a sad look on his face "you have come to see Zoey right?" he asked tilting his head.

"Ya, all day long I've had this odd feeling I needed to come here." he answered truthfully.

"Have you heard about Zoey and Eric?" Stark asked rubbing his eyes. Heath could not help but notice how pale Stark had become lately.

"Yes, but I think if I talk to her then" suddenly a sharp pain radiated from his imprint mark, it traveled down his spine. It spread from his heart to his eyes. His vision went black as the world spun.

Stark pov:

If I had any idea Zoey was going to do something as stupid as imprint on a human I would never allowed her to. Heath, my soul mate. That woman Fucking Imprinted on MY mate, my soul. She has no right, she had no right. Heath was screaming when I brought him back here to my dorm. My poor mate, I don't know how to make the pain stop. I can't save you from this. My chest feel so tight, my heart hurts to see you in so much pain. I never confused, your straight, you're in love with Zoey. You can't love me, but I love you so much already. If I could take this pain away, I would. I just want you to be happy. Just smile like you're meant to. You don't let people see how hurt you are, but I can feel it. I'm so sorry I can't save you. I'm so weak, I can't help you. Even now as you whimper in your sleep, all I can do is hold you a litter tighter.

Tomorrow you will go back to chasing her, but tonight I can just hold you and pretend you mine. Even if it's just for a few hours.

Stark pov:

He was gone when I woke up, he dint even say good bye. I could still smell his sent on my bed. The memory of him in my arms makes my morning wood unbearable. "Heath" I can't help myself, I'm pathetic I really am. Un-buttoning my pants I can almost see him in front of me. He's smiling, oh lord is he gorgeous. He tilts his head to the side and says my name softly. My hand speeds up as my imaginary heath leans in slowly. "Oh Heath" I can't help but pant. His lips are just about to touch mine and I'm so close. His lips gently brush mine and I came hard yelling his name.

Gilt sets in now, if he knew what I did just thinking about him. He would hate me; he would leave and never come back. I can't help the whimper I let out " heath don't leave please" I'm crying now, I think I'm having a panic attack. I half to stop him from ever finding out, if he leaves I'll die. I just need to be close to him, I can protect him then. I'll die for him in a hart beet if I had to. I want you to live a happy life, find someone you can be happy with. Smile, laugh, and enjoy life. I'll protect you, no matter what. Even though you're never going to pick me

Heath pov:

I'm so confused. Why would Stark help me? He's so; I don't even know how to say it. When I woke up this morning, I though Stark was, well sexy. He was so warm, I felt so safe. I don't get it anymore, what are we. Why do I feel like I need him more than I think? I want to see him so much. Oh god, I think I love him.


	2. update

The order of which I will update my stories,

1. New Mate

2. Better Off anyways

3. vampire mate

4. red-eyed

5. whispers in the dark

sorry for the delay in the updates, but I'v got bad writers block;0 so if you have any ieads let me know:)


	3. chapter 3

Stark pov:

After showering, I climbed into the bed I shared with Heath. It still had his scent on it. soon darkness curtains my vision and I slip into sleep.

Stark dream:

**"Stark" heath says holding out his hands. Walking into the smaller man's arms, stark smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Mm" you're so warm." Heath mumbles into Starks chest. "And you smell good to" **

**"Thanks, I do try to smell my best" Stark teased. **

**"Good," heath says smiling up at Stark. "I clearly only fell in love with you for your smell" **

**"Oh? I see don't love my body love my smell" Stark says pulling Heath to his chest. **

**"Your hair is pretty nice to" Heath points out. **

**"You are a weird human." Stark whispered agent's heaths neck. **

**"You are a weird vampire" Heath whispered back, pushing up off toes to meet Starks lips. Pulling back slightly Stark laughed, **

**"So it's agreed, we are an odd couple." Stark said picking up Heath, he walked to his bed. Dropping him on the bed. Crawling on to the bed, and kissing his way up to his neck. Starks fangs sharpened at the smell of his neck. **

**"Bite" Heath ordered holding Starks head to his neck. "Now, please" without needing any farther pushing from heath, stark bit deep into his pulse point. Warm blood gushed into Starks mouth. "oh god" heath yelled out. "Stark, I want….."**

**Stark: **

**Sitting straight up, Stark immediately noticed his 'problem'. Reaching down stark started to finish himself off**

**Heath pov:**

**I've decided to go back to talk to Stark, Maybe this is some vampire thing I'm not understanding. As I opened the door I was meat with one of the most sexist sights I've ever seen. Stark was on his bed, the covers pooling around his hips. His head was thrown back, his mouth hung open as he moaned. One hand was playing with his nipples, the other was moving quickly over his pride. I could already feel myself straining my pants. Then Stark said it, **

**"Oh, fuck, Heath!" His hand moving faster now he panted out "so tight, so good, love" his breathe hitched as he leaned forward. "Love you, HEATH" he yelled tossing his head back as he came. He brought his knees together, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. He did something then that I never thought I'd see. He brought his other hand up to his lips and tasted his own cum. "Mm Heath" he mumbled sucking on his fingers on by one. **

**That was the moment my control snapped.**

**Stark Pov:**

**I was still in the bliss of my orgasm when Heath jumped on me. At first I was confused and a little scared. I thought he was going to hit me for thinking of him like that. It's not like I could blame him, I wasn't going to stop him either. But instead I go the surprise of my life. He kissed me, on the lips. When I broke away, he moved to my neck. **

**"Heath?" I question. **

**"Mm, god you don't know how hot you are." Heath said biting on my neck. "Fuck me, now Stark" he demanded and instantly I was hard again. **

**"What? Heath what about Zoey?" oh fuck why did I just bring her up? **


	4. LAST CHAPTER

soooooo if you read the last chapter I uploaded you know it was not the last chapter. well it was, but it was the last chapter for a different story... sorry but I'll up load soon.


End file.
